


［授翻/水卡西］我所需要的只是你 There's Nothing More To Life Than Love, Is There?

by Kelsen597



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Accidental Bonding, Accidental Marriage, Alpha! David Beckham - Freeform, Alpha! Sergio - Freeform, Alpha!Fernando - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caretaking, Character Death, Family Loss, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Miscarriage, Moving On, Multi, Omega!Iker - Freeform, Omega!Steve - Character - Freeform, References to Depression, Self-Discovery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsen597/pseuds/Kelsen597
Summary: 于破碎中被救赎，逐渐拼合完整。另一个爱与信任的故事。





	［授翻/水卡西］我所需要的只是你 There's Nothing More To Life Than Love, Is There?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's Nothing More To Life Than Love, Is There?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857375) by [Velocity_Owl87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87). 

> 部分情节线索来源于“Fear and Loathing in La Liga”。
> 
> 标题来自Snow Patrol（雪巡警）的“In The End”。
> 
> 时间线大致在2007-2008。

备注：已授权，详情看我老福特@你橘子没扒皮。身为英语渣的第一次长篇翻译。有角色死亡注意。

CP：Alpha！Sergio Ramos/Omega！Iker Casillas（斜线有意义）  
有David Beckham/Iker Casillas和Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres提及。

分级：Mature

作者：Velocity_Owl87

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857375?view_adult=true

Nando从一个混乱的梦中醒来。他半闭着眼伸手去拿床头柜上响个不停的电话，按下接听键。

“什么事？”

他知道自己的声音听起来一定很不耐烦，但考虑到自己被吵醒了，时间才——他眯起眼睛看向床边的闹钟，电话响起时他就怀疑时间尚早。在确认过确实是响得有些不合时宜，鉴于才早上六点钟——好吧，他有权利发脾气。

尤其这是他在飞回英格兰，和他的Omega伴侣参加社区盾杯比赛之前最后的休息时间。

然而这个充分的理由在他听到电话另一端颤抖的声音后就完全无关紧要了。

“很抱歉这么早打扰你——”

断断续续又嘶哑的声音使他忘记了刚才的烦躁和困倦，他彻底清醒过来，从床上坐起身子，试图忽略心底的不安和恐惧。

“Sergio？不，Sese，没关系的，我知道如果不是很重要的事你是不会这个点打电话的。”

Nando安慰着Sergio，尽管大多数时间他们彼此都站在球场的对立面，但他还是把这个热情洋溢的塞维利亚男孩当作要好的朋友。

Sese深吸一口气，含糊又肯定地嘟囔了好几句，才鼓足勇气说出来。

“Nando…David…David，他死了。”

Nando花了一段时间去消化Sergio的话，他感到血液直冲上他的大脑，脸颊也因此一阵热一阵凉。

Nando用另一只手搓着发烫的脸，试图为这个消息找到一个合理的解释。David Beckham怎么可能会死？

David是他见过最阳光、充满活力的Alpha，然而此刻正躺在停尸房中央一张冰冷的金属平台上，这对于Nando来说是无法想象的。在他刚见到David和Ik——

“Iker怎么样了！Sese？他还好吗？”

Sergio重重叹了口气，Nando能想象得到他像往常一样下意识抹了把脸来保持冷静，这声沉重的叹息更使他心中的恐慌加剧。

他咬了咬嘴唇，问道：

“萎靡消沉？”

Sergio干笑几声，

“更糟。” 

\------

Nando看到Sergio时他正在医院的走廊来回踱步，他身上的衣服老旧又皱巴巴的，显然与平时光鲜亮丽的Sergio不是同一个人。事实上等他走近了才发现Sergio还穿着训练服，身后的椅子上随意放着一个包。他看上去疲惫而不修边幅，眼窝深陷在棱角分明的脸上，下巴因为担忧而绷得紧紧的，头发更是一团油腻，被胡乱地梳到后面，还有好几绺耷拉着。他从来没有见过Sergio紧张成那样，这使得他先前的恐慌直接扩散至全身。

是Iker...Iker...

天啊！Nando想，当他加快脚步向Sergio走去时，血液几乎像是结了冰。如果Iker也…

他强迫自己停止去想这种事情的真实性，如果Sergio失去了David也失去了Iker，那他一定会崩溃。

David，或许不是最完美出色的人，但是他善解人意，对遇到的每一个人都付之礼貌和友善。他是那么爱着Iker，把他当作珍宝黄金一样对待。总之，Nando从这伙计身上挑不出什么毛病，他想很多人大概都会难以从David的突然去世的阴影中走出来。

特别是Iker。

他不敢再想下去。Iker一直是“好好先生”的最佳释义，他一向很可靠，在任何你需要帮助时他都会伸出援手，或者当一个安静聆听者。

Iker可以说是Nando和其他人见过最极具个性的Omega之一，他身上与生俱来的领导能力简直令人惊叹。没人对Iker这样一位Omega实施什么他妈的支配权，无论他说什么，他想去哪，从未有人干涉。他真的是个很不可思议的人，Nando真心希望他不要出什么事。

当Sergio抬头看着他微笑时，他的心情才稍微轻松了一些。那是一个很浅的笑容，不同以往Sergio冲他咧嘴大笑那样，但是这足以证明，事情还没有发展到他想象的那么糟糕。他紧紧拥抱着Sergio，尽量不去理会他身上每一寸肌肤所散发出的忧心如焚的Alpha的怪味。那闻起来很酸，很糟糕，让Nando想起腐烂发霉的橙子，而不是通常sese身上属于初春时节柑橘的水果香气。

他觉得松开对方时，自己脸上一定是表露出了什么，因为Sergio看上去有些不好意思和尴尬。

“抱歉…我只是…呃，时间很紧，我…”

他闭上眼睛，没再说什么，看得出是想要努力控制下自己的情绪。信息素的气味很快就消散下去，Nando不得不承认，没了这股腐烂橙子气味的包围，对他的鼻子而言是一种解脱。尽管他对Iker和Beckham的事非常着急，但还是决定等Sergio冷静下来后再进行询问。

“Iker接到电话时正和我正在吃早餐，David…David…他突然昏倒了。”

Sergio的眼眶有些湿润，Nando内心有些五味陈杂，难怪他控制不住自己的信息素。他明白有关Antonio的痛苦回忆再次涌上Sergio的脑海，他能做到的只是给Sergio一个拥抱——这对塞维利亚人来说是一个艰难的时刻。

Sergio接受了这短暂的安慰，之后他揉了揉自己蓬乱的头发，清了清嗓子，继续说下去。

“他们给他做了电除颤，之后接着把他送到了医院...但他还是...。是Iker接的电话，我以为他承受得住...但是他一挂断电话就失去意识...还出了很多血，我已经尽我所能把他尽快带过来了。”

他低头看着自己干裂的手，上面的血迹还没有来得及清洗。Nando也低头看着，皱了皱眉头，抑制住自己想要去握住的冲动。他现在明白Sergio为什么穿着训练服而不是自己的衣服了。他打了个寒颤，正要问他有没有别的消息时，一个护士匆匆忙忙从大厅那头跑过来。

Sergio猛地抬起头，那股变质的橙子味随着他落在护士身上的视线又回来了。护士是一个Beta，也被这股味道刺激得皱起鼻子，但当她跑到他们面前时又恢复了之前的表情。

“你们都是Alpha吗？”

“是的，怎么了？”

护士吸了一口气，示意他们跟着她。

“Mr. Casillas-Beckham，他需要一个Alpha！他——”

Sergio没等护士说完就从她身边直冲过去，Nando和护士只能跟在他的后面。

Nando看着Sergio跑没了身影，这时另一个护士对他摇了摇头，他便停下脚步，局促不安地站在大厅里，手因肾上腺素和担忧焦虑而颤抖。

他等了很长时间，时间仿佛静止一般——直到被Iker撕心裂肺的哭喊和恳求声打破。Nando穿过人群跑到抢救室门前，他推开门，看到Iker拽着Sergio的衣服，把头埋在他胸前抽泣。而Sergio紧紧地抱着他，盯着Iker背后的地面，附在他耳边低声温柔地安慰着。

医生清了清嗓子，想要和Nando谈谈，向他解释一下，而Nando只是径直过去找他的朋友，并没有任何要谈话的意思。

已经没有什么好谈或好解释的了。

显然，最痛苦的事情还是发生了。

Iker彻底失去了David。 

\------

候机时，Nando尽量让自己的脚步看起来没有那么沉重。就这样离开让他觉得不安，像是在逃离犯罪现场。但他又不得不走了，否则在这呆太久对Stevie有点不公平。这对他自己也不太公平，他想念Stevie，想念他们的家，想把自己的Omega拥在怀中，感受这糟糕的世界中仅剩的美好。

这个星期过得漫长而冗杂，葬礼更是如此。进行到尾声时，如果没有Sergio在旁边，Iker几乎要站不稳。Nando不知道Iker是怎么熬过这一个半小时的——他看上去已经筋疲力竭。尽管他也知道，Iker不屈的意志和坚强足以放倒六个Alpha。

葬礼结束后，Iker的哥哥悄悄把Iker带走了，这也是Nando最后一次见到他。之后在和Sergio简短的交谈中告诉他他很抱歉，但是他现在不得不回到英格兰了，Sergio让他别担心，是时候该回去了。

“你在英国有自己的生活和伴侣，我明白的。不用担心Iker，他会被照顾好的。”

Sergio最后这么告诉他。然后Nando收拾好行李，叫了一辆出租车去机场。

那时候他并没有回应Sergio的话，他更在乎在他最后离开公寓时不要落下什么东西。

现在他有足够的时间去想他们之间的谈话，他比较意为什么Sergio决定要留在Iker身边。当然，他知道他们之间很亲密，为同一家俱乐部效力，共同担任联合队长。但他并不认为他们有那么亲密。

Nando也不觉得Sergio对Iker有什么企图，至少...他不这么认为。根据他的了解，Sergio乐于追求Beta女孩，并且远没有准备好要安定下来，组成一个新的家庭什么的。尽管Sergio是一个善良而又乐于助人的Alpha，Nando还是忍不住想知道这是否出于他的利他主义，去为一个支离破碎的Omega负责？

他不该乱想，那些不切实际的想法一经冒出就被他全部否定。他明白Sergio绝对不是那种唯利是图的人，他不像Neville兄弟或是Lampard，这绝不可能。

在所有有关Sergio的负面评价中，唯利是图绝对是最不现实的一部分。所以利他主义可能是他这么做的原因，或者...也许他在某些方面对Iker产生了感情。如果真是如此，他肯定会尽他所能去帮助他。

Nando摇摇头，想要把这些想法从脑海中甩出去，之后他抬起头，看到他的航班已经开始准备登机了。他并没有权利去猜测Sergio到底想干什么，他只是希望无论Sergio作何选择，都不会伤害到任何人。

\------

Iker蜷缩在床上，怀里抱着一个热水袋，他感觉好像把热水袋捂在疼痛的腹部已经是一辈子的事了。大部分来自身体的疼痛已经减轻了，但是他仍然不能忍受从床上起来回归他的正常生活。来自心里的悲伤和痛苦与此是截然不同的，David的过世依旧令他的灵魂感到抽痛，他明白他和David之间已经彻底结束。

他已经没有什么可期待的了，David葬礼那天的阴暗永远留在了他的生命中，再也不存在什来日可期，在流产之后他更是这么认为。虽然医生向他保证一旦他有了稳定的关系，就能再次生孩子，而他只是用平淡毫无波澜的声音向他们道了谢，然后沉默。

他也没对Sergio说一句话，在整个煎熬的过程中Sergio一直都陪着他，但他没有问他任何问题，这让Iker松了一口气。他们是很好的朋友，然而在球场上的关系似乎也有点过了…而且Sergio还是一个Alpha...

他仔细回想了一下医生的话，他们说他的身体会很快从创伤中恢复过来——他希望他的心理也会如此。他们给了他一张咨询的名片，温和地建议他有时间给他们打个电话。他们知道他不会这么做，尽管他点头答应了，并把名片收进了口袋。他们都必须扮演好自己的角色，不是吗？而且他们也确实表演得不错。

在这之前，只有与David共处时，Iker才会卸下一切紧绷的情绪，彻底放松下来。

现在他再也感受不到那一份平静了。每当他试图振作，寒冷，失去亲人的悲痛和空虚就彻底将他围困。

他怎么可能再去建立联结，找一个新的Alpha？他根本没有人可以依靠。David是他的第一个Alpha，也是最后一个，愈合良好的标记证明了这一点。但他的身体仍然没有彻底恢复，依旧不时承受着像是被人狠揍过一顿的酸痛。

他闭上眼睛，用被子将自己裹起来，强忍着不哭出来，他能感到David雨后新鲜空气的信息素正在从他身上消淡。他没有断掉这些微弱的联系，他想保留他的气味，他的信息素，那雨水和松木混合在一起的味道，直到他准备好与他一生的挚爱，以及那些被夺走的梦想告别时。

_“就三天，Love。一下子就过去了，我很快就会回来的。”_

_ 在被Iker踢开之前，David笑着在他的额头、鼻梁、下巴、裸露的肩部和嘴唇上轻轻吻了几下。_

_ “你一定要走吗？就不能拒绝他们一次？”_

_ 就算知道回答是什么，Iker还是问道。他趴在床上，胳膊支撑着身体，看着David冲着他笑，尽管他的眼睛因笑容而显得黯淡无光。_

_ “我可是队长，Love。况且Frank和Stevie都在那等着…我不能拒绝，尤其是今年。”_

_ 他伸手握住Iker的手，用大拇指摩挲着他的手背。Iker知道David也不想这样，就任由他握着自己的手。_

_ 他们有机会赢得比联赛奖杯更多的奖杯，而且Iker知道如果他站在相同的位置上，他也会毫不犹豫地离开，他明白这样的机会不是每天都有的。_

_ 然而他正在孕期，这种筑巢行为并不愿让自己的Alpha离开的本能不容易被压制。他希望也需要David在他身边。_

_ “噢，Love。不会花很长时间的，我发誓我会以我高速带球的速度冲回来，好吗？”_

_ David向他保证着，然后慢慢靠近，把他拉进一个灼热的吻。Iker被吻得气喘吁吁，大脑除了David就只剩空白。之后，他看着David拿起他的行李包走出家门，金色的头发在风中凌乱。_

“但是你没有回来。你永远也不会回来了。”

在他感到热泪盈眶之前他已经喃喃自语了几百遍这句话。然后他把脸埋进枕头里，试图抑住不断涌出的眼泪。

\------ 

Sergio觉得焦虑，在等待董事会和Schuste到来的会议室中更是坐立不安。他想他大概知道为什么会邀请他来参加会议，尽管本来应该是由Iker出席的。他曾试图把Iker从床上叫起来，让他看起来体面一点，但完全没有作用，所以他只能打电话说他暂时代替Iker出席。他可以这么做，因为David去世后，Iker的家人就正式要求他做Iker的监护人。

Unai有他自己的Omega要照顾，Iker的父母又离得太远，无法正常照顾他的日常需求，这不仅是要照顾他的个人生活，还有他的职业生涯。所以他们请求他，而Sergio仍然想知道为什么需要他同意并签署文件。就算他们没说一个字，他也知道他们希望他与Iker建立关系。但是他们太顾面子，不能直白地提出这个问题。他能读懂字里行间的意思，看来这不仅仅是Casillas一家想要的结果。

他知道这可能就是他当时参加那次会议的原因。他曾与Iker的经纪人谈过话，他见过合同中重要的部分，之后反过来与他自己的经纪人和律师交谈。他想当时所有人都知道这个原因。

所有人中除了他自己和Iker。

Sergio不是蠢货，尽管他还年轻，但是他能看得出Iker还没准备好与其他人建立新的联结。David一直是Iker生命中的暖光和全部，每一个认识他们的人都很清楚。当他们彼此对望时，世界上其他人仿佛都不存在，他们眼中只有对方。

他当然也很清楚这一点。Sergio希望有一天也能和一个Omega拥有这样的幸福，他从不会嫉妒任何人的幸福，只是希望在他的生命中也能够拥有如此幸运。

认为Iker在回归后的短时间内会很快建立新的联结也是非常不切实际的。就算Iker刚刚找回他的比赛状态并且状态不错，无论是国家队还是皇家马德里俱乐部中都表现的非常出色，荣誉当然是他们的首选。

尽管Sergio知道他应该为目前的状况感到高兴，但是他似乎又没有这样的理由，尤其是当他知道Iker要为此付出多大代价的时候。如果在这一过程中失去了Iker，那Sergio宁愿掉分。

Iker的外表和行为举止与以前似乎没有什么不同，但是现在多了一丝冷漠和尖锐残酷的锋芒。他很少再笑了，鲜有的几次都像是冬天本身在笑，寒流席卷过境。没人再敢靠近他，事实上他也开始累计黄牌与红牌，于是Sergio不得不把他从比赛中拉出来，说服他放弃争执。

没有其他人愿意这么做，或者能这么做，即使是Zizou和Guti也少不了被Iker的怒气牵扯。所以只剩下Sergio来收拾残局，就像自从David去世后，这几个月来他一直做的那样。

曾经有过关于Iker不稳定状态的谣言，并且现在越来越多，一个守门员在中场休息时被盯上已经是常有的事了。Sergio听到后什么也没说，一如往常的平静。Iker也听到了，他只是耸了耸肩，然后以一种令所有人始料未及的力气推倒了那个用谣言嘲讽他的曼彻斯特球员。

见证了这一切之后，Sergio明智地选择什么也不问。还是像往常一样为他们买晚餐，然后在一如既往的沉默中，坐在Iker的身边看电视。他收拾着残局，并且怀疑自己在某种程度上爱上了Iker。他知道别人或多或少已经放弃了他，留他在悲伤和痛苦的沉寂中煎熬。只有他，也留了下来，做着数计费力不讨好的工作。

这是爱吗？是其中最悲伤，艰难，单调的那一部分吗？他是那种在所有的浪漫和刺激结束后，还会留下来的人吗？这就是他们所拥有的？这些都没有令人满意的答案。

当董事会人员和Schuster走进来时，他站了起来，随即Iker的经纪人，他的经纪人和几位律师也站了起来。看到他们，他感到一种苦涩的满足感。

他现在知道自己的立场了。他只是希望Iker最终也能意识到这一点。

董事会人员微笑着看着他，Sergio走过去和他们一一握手，进行坐下前的第一轮交谈。

“先生们，我们开始吧？”

\------

Iker从床上坐起来，在他和被他倚靠着的床头板之间塞了一个枕头。他的手中还拿着一个华丽而沉重的戒指，那是David在他们建立联结后送他的。他已经不再戴它，戒指的重量总是在提醒他，那个送他戒指时紧张又带有害羞笑容的Alpha再也不会回来了。但是他仍然留着它，即使那些回忆像刀片一样将他划得遍体鳞伤。

他收紧握着戒指的手，上面的钻石深深嵌进手心，但他还是不想放手。他真的不想。然而，是否放手（let it go），他非常清楚这不是他能决定得了的。他用尽所有的时间来怀念David，这就是他现在所能做到的一切。

想到这里，他不得不忍住再度袭来的悲痛，手颤抖着将戒指握得更紧。等他再松开手指后，那圈白金和钻石周围的皮肤已变得通红。他低头注视那一片红，几分钟之后才把戒指放回暗红色的天鹅绒盒子里，扔进开着的床头柜抽屉。最后一次了，最后。Iker把视线挪开，狠狠关上了抽屉。

他在床上又沉默的坐了一会儿，最后才起来去洗澡。

然后他离开了潮湿的浴室，穿上了为他准备的衣服。那是一件简单的银灰色外套，还有白衬衫和黑红色对角条纹领带。他把原来乱得像老鼠窝的头发梳理一番，下楼去了厨房。

他没必要把一切都想得这么不真实，毕竟这可是他的房子。他在认识David之前住在这里，相处之后和David住在这里，然后现在和Sergio住在这里。 然而今天感觉有些地方不一样了。它不再像葬礼那天后的模糊与虚假了，它终于恢复了清晰，仿佛他又重新感受到了这一切。

当他走下楼梯，穿过狭小的走廊来到楼下的厨房时，那种清晰的感觉依然存在，而且还有浓郁的咖啡香气迎接着他。一种带有菊苣，香草和... 肉桂味的辛辣咖啡？Iker皱起眉头，试图回忆他是否买过这种口味新奇的咖啡。实际上他不太喜欢咖啡，David也不喜欢，大多数时间里他很少会有想喝咖啡的时候。但他确信，如果是David喝了那种咖啡，那种气味会铭刻在他的脑海里。就像雨水的味道，上好的茶香和雨果博斯牌的古龙水。 他会记得的。

出于好奇，他默默循着香气走去，直到他麻木的大脑重新运作起来。是啊，当然是他了。

Sergio身穿整洁的黑色西装和灰白色衬衫，打着一条深蓝色领带，倚在柜台上。他的头发湿漉漉的，向后梳直，别在耳朵后面。他正在喝一杯牛奶比真正的咖啡还多的咖啡，看到这一幕，Iker感到他的胸口有点刺痛。

从某正程度上来说...看到“Sergio”变成“越来越讨人喜欢的Sergio”是很有趣的。只是在David死后的四个月里，他一直没有真正去在意过这件事。为此，Iker隐约感到一丝内疚，他知道他让Sergio替他承担了太多太多的责任，他本可以...

“噢！你看起来都准备好了！要来点咖啡吗？还是可乐？”

听到这个提议，Iker一愣，然后他想起来了。虽然他已经好几年没有喝过这种饮料，但Sergio仍然记得。感觉上的痛苦转化为真实的疼痛，他抬起手在胸口轻揉着也难以减轻。

“我们还有时间吗？”

Sergio看了看手表，嘴唇动了动，在心里盘算着什么。Iker看着他，下意识漏出一个温柔的笑容，当Sergio再次傻笑着看向他的时候，他又很快把这份笑容收了起来。Sergio一直保持着这样如骄阳灿烂热烈的笑容，并用它温暖着Iker的心。

“是的，我们当然有，拿个杯子。”

\------

当Sergio站到他身后时，Iker咽了口唾沫。刚刚他狠狠给了Pique一拳，从一开始怒火中烧时他就预料到会有这种结果。不过说实话，他并不后悔在球场上动手，这都是那个自以为是的混蛋自找的。他先是得罪了Sergio，然后又去找Iker的麻烦。Sergio满脸气愤又僵硬的从Pique身边走过，勉强保持着一丝理智与冷静。如果不是Pique继续展现他的“口才本领”，原本事情到这就该结束了。Pique就是这样，总能精准戳到别人的最痛处。Iker并不为这种事感到惊讶，只是他没有料到他会说出这样的话。

“怎么，这么快就找到新的可替代的阴茎骑了，Casillas？”

Iker出手时甚至没有去思考。就只是在皮克说出这话的一瞬间，他的视线就模糊了，那种不真实感又将他包围，勒得他透不过气。他没有意识到自己的拳头已经贴在了Pique脸上，直到Sergio抱着他的腰把他拉下场，直到裁判出示一张刺眼的红牌，直到场面一度陷入混乱与吵嚷。

Sergio沉默着拉着Iker通过球员通道来到更衣室，他把Iker按坐在长凳上，看着他，Iker皱了皱眉头，想要站起来。

然而Sergio冲他低吼了一声以示警告，这使得Iker的膝盖像是化成水一样，又无力地坐了回去。

**“在这等着。我一会再来处理你。”**

Iker有些畏缩，但还是照他说的做了。以前David很少对他用Alpha的语气说话，但如果他这么命令了，Iker知道最好还是不要违抗他。

Iker在长凳上坐了一会，他搓了把脸，渐渐意识到自己搞砸了这次比赛。他不仅使自己被罚下场，给对方送出了一个点球，下一场还很有可能被禁赛。

_“他妈的。”_他一边用仍然带着手套的手狠狠揉搓着头发，一边喃喃自语道。

意识到手套后，他才把自己的球衣换下来，放进一个篮子，然后把护板和手套塞进了储物柜。之后他走进淋浴间开始洗澡，为Sergio回来做准备。

当他感觉到Sergio的存在时，他正处于淋浴的温热水流之下，身后强烈的信息素提醒着他Alpha的存在。

“快点。等会在车旁边等我，你有15分钟。”

Sergio冷漠地告诉他，然后就又离开了，这让Iker打了个寒颤。

出于恐惧还是愤怒，他自己也说不出来。

然而他还是照做了，按照他说的那样来到Sergio的车旁 。他对于Sergio把他自己留在更衣室去处理剩下的事情很不高兴。他理解Sergio这么做都是为了他好，但这并不意味着Iker会为此很感激他。

“顺便一说，那真是个混蛋行为。”

Sergio耸耸肩，拉开车门和Iker一起坐了进去。

Iker一边皱着眉头，一边系好安全带。

“这不一样。那个混蛋活该。”

Sergio叹了口气，发动了车子。

"我对此毫不怀疑，但是你搞砸了比赛，现在我必须处理这件事。"

Iker原本带有怒意的脸变得更加阴沉，“我没要求你这么做。”

Sergio同样阴沉着脸，他扯出一个极为难看的笑容看着他的同伴，“对，你当然没有要求我。可是你是不是忘了会议上签署的文件？或者就连我操你时在你屁股上留下的咬痕都忘了？”

一想起那场突然的性爱使得Iker的脸以视觉可见的速度变红了。当时Sergio紧紧抱着他一晚上，以防他第二天起来会崩溃。在那之后Iker没有再提起这件事，事实上，他一直避免去想这件事。

Sergio很体贴，他技巧娴熟，动作缓慢到位，如果当时Iker不是正处于一团糟的状态下，他肯定会很欣赏Sergio做爱的方式。在Sergio的安抚下，Iker的大脑几乎是一片空白。他沿着Iker的下巴亲吻着，一直到肩膀，同时将自己的阴茎深深埋入他的身体。

等Iker缓过神来，又立马陷入内疚。因为他和别人上床了，而那个人不是David。他不想去想这件事，之前无论心理辅导员怎么要求，他都闭口不谈。

“听着，我并不是想让你想起那些不好的回忆，或者对目前的状况有什么不好的想法。我相信你打他是有一定的理由的，但是既然David已经不在了，我就必须要对你负责。”

当听到Sergio提到David的名字时，他的内心不再畏缩，但是听到别人提到他的名字，他并没有同样的感觉。这很奇怪，但是也很自由，你不能总是被悲伤所支配，对吧？或许，只是一切都慢慢过去了，比如那种无法抗拒的悲伤。或许他终于有机会重新开始，按照心理辅导员说的那样生活。

或许，也仅仅是或许，这都是因为坐在他身边的Alpha。

然而即使知道这些，他也不想承认自己需要Sergio。

“从法律上来说，我的职业生涯还是我说了算。”

Sergio哼了一声，并在接下来的行程中一直保持着沉默。至少在Iker准备上楼回到他的房间之前......是这样的。

“等等，留在这。我们有些事还没有处理完。”

Iker不满的嘟囔着，试图抵抗Sergio的Alpha命令。尽管这声音让他的皮肤痒痒的，身上的所有关节都软弱而无力，但是他并不打算继续一个在他心目中已经结束的谈话。

**“我说了留在这！”**

第二个命令把他锁在原地，这让他感到非常沮丧。

“为什么？这没有什么好谈的了。你已经证明了你的观点，通过提醒让我知道我是属于谁的，我也知道了。现在请你滚开，让我自己待会。”

Sergio笑了笑，“我已经为你做的够多了。知道吗？我还可以做的更多。是的，从法律上讲你的职业生涯确实你说了算，但是同样我拥有你的所有权。我可以让俱乐部买断你的合同，让你整天只能坐在家里，无所事事。”

Iker感到自己的血液都瞬间凝固了，他转过头来看着Sergio，想看看他是否真的是那个意思，但是Sergio的脸上什么也没有流露出来。

“或者我也可以替你续约俱乐部的合同，让他们把你卖到任何地方卖给任何人，把你带出西班牙，卖给赫塔菲或是马拉加。所有这些我都能做到。 俱乐部在那次你没有出席的会议上明确提到了这件事。”

Iker眨了眨眼，事实上他已经麻木到做不出任何动作，Sergio的话确实过于伤人。

“我告诉你这些不是为了伤害你，或者让你觉得自己欠了人情。我告诉你这些是因为你马上就要失去你的位置了，这是我最不希望的事，但是目前我只能为你做到这了。”

Sergio又叹了口气，看着Iker。

“我也很想他...我他妈每天都在想Antonio。但我现在想的更多的是，要怎么做才能不失去你。”

Iker感到失去了一切做事的精力，尤其是在他把情况变得复杂，变得非常复杂，需要好好修补的时候。

\------

Sergio打开门厅的前门，看到一个红着眼睛，看起来非常糟糕的Iker站在那里，于是开始怀疑自己是不是还没有从梦中清醒过来。他看起来好像自从Sergio离开后就没睡过觉，事实上，Sergio确信Iker穿的衣服就是他最后一次见到他时穿的那件衣服，那件衣服已经......他看了看日历，确认了一下，发现已经是三天前的事了。

_三天。_

意识到自己离开了他的Omega那么久，Sergio简直想狠狠踹自己一脚。他并不是想表现得这么疏忽大意，他只是需要一些空间。一些他好久没有感受过的独处空间。而且他需要一些时间来考虑如何最好地处理他们之间的情况，然后试着与Iker协商。

事实上，他原本打算周四回去，但Iker的出现则使他的计划失败。

“快进来！我的天啊，Iker，你到底有没有睡过觉？”

Sergio边问边把瑟瑟发抖的Iker领进门厅，Iker摇了摇头，他踢掉鞋子，整齐放在旁边的架子上。奇怪的是，尽管Iker看上去闷闷不乐、怒气冲冲，但他仍然彬彬有礼又举止文雅。接着他脱下外套，抬起头来去找挂钩，这时Sergio从他手里抢过外套，挂在壁橱里。

他转身看向Iker，他整个就一可怜的苦瓜脸摆在那，而且他闻起来也像，也有松树枝的气味被泥土包裹着的气息，还有一些微甜的东西。不知为何，这气味让Sergio鼻子有些发痒。他摸摸自己的鼻子，把Iker带到了厨房，准备煮咖啡。

“在我煮咖啡的时候你想要先去洗个澡吗？我想我有一些合适你的衣服。”

Iker的脸略微发红，但只是点了点头。他在Sergio找衣服和放到床上并让他去洗澡的过程中一直保持沉默。当他进浴室时也只是冲Sergio点点头，留下Sergio在那想他是怎么把自己从冷漠中抽身来到塞维利亚的。事实上，他更想知道Iker到底是怎么找到他的？

当他回到房间，看到手机里塞满了短信和未接电话时，他知道这大概是怎么一回事了。他点开短信，一个一个查看，发现大多数都来自Nando。

_“这到底是怎么回事，Sese？为什么不接电话？”_

其中甚至有一些短信可以追溯到他第一天离开和第二天离开的时候。

_“Cesc刚刚给我打电话，说Iker给他打电话问他最近有没有见过你。你他妈的在搞什么，Sese？”_

他对此懊恼不已，继续查看着其他的短信，其中还包括Villa的。他默默在心里记着，在这件事结束后他一定得给他们送点什么表示感谢。

_“你父母的地址是什么？Jesus知道吗？”_

他咬着嘴唇，看了下接收的时间，是五小时前刚发过来的。

_“算了，管他呢。Iker到你那时能给我们发条短信吗？要能是在你俩解决完问题之后那就更好了。你们真他妈的该好好谈谈了。”_

Sergio知道Nando是对的。他们确实得好好谈谈并把结果公布于众。他一直小心翼翼地对待Iker，不想让他更加崩溃，他失去了David和他的未来，Sergio为此深表同情。然而他不得不承认，这份同情心对于如陷泥潭的现状毫无帮助。

Iker刚在心理咨询中取得了一点突破，然而这远远不够。他需要Sergio。无论未来是好是坏，他们是紧紧联系在一起的，他们会共同面对。而且Sergio也并不为Pique感到难过，如果他表现得不那么混蛋的话，他就不会有这么重的眼圈了。

但是现在，如果让这件事就这么过去的话，他明白他们的谈话还是不会取得任何进展。Sergio猜测Iker应该是和他一样的想法，因为实际上他已经坐了三个小时的车来到塞维利亚，而不是在家等着Sergio回来。很显然，Iker不再是他自己人生漫漫长途中的唯一乘客了。

之后Sergio不再思虑，准备去厨房煮咖啡和做早餐。他答应过要煮咖啡，当然，早餐也会是一个好的开始。

在他决定采取这一行动后，就把手机装进口袋，开始着手准备。

\------

Sergio正在将鸡蛋和油炸饼装盘，这是他一时冲动决定做的早餐，说实话卖相并不怎么样。这时Iker穿着Sergio帮他找的旧衣服出现了，他的头发乱蓬蓬的，气味像是新鲜的松树，淡淡的甜味和果橙香，一切闻起来亲近又熟悉。他不知道为什么自己一开始居然没有闻出来，Iker在他开口问之前先清了清嗓子。

“我不是为了让你内疚才过来的，或者让你觉得没有尽力帮助我。你做了很多，实际上，这可能比我应得的还多。”

他又清了清嗓子，看着他。他的眼睛显出一种深邃的黑，加上身上散发出的浓郁的松木香，让Sergio想起城镇远处的松木林。

他想告诉他这没关系，但现在还不行。他想听听Iker什么话要说，就像Iker需要说出他的想法一样。于是他把话又咽了回去，继续保持沉默。

“我在这份痛苦中显得很自私，这让我看不到自己行为对每个人的影响。我不在乎我伤害了谁，我只关心我受伤的事实，我希望每个人都小心对待我。我对每个人都很冷漠，尤其是你。”

Iker的喉结上下起伏，他努力使自己镇静下来，继续诚挚地说着。Sergio也看着他，意识到他们之间似乎已经很久没有过这样平静的谈话了。

“在我失去David之前，你失去了一个对你而言非常要好的朋友。而我呢，只不过是像个不负责任的人哀悼了事。但是，反之你为我做的远不止这些。在我失去他，失去一切我可以为之而活的信念后，是你毫不犹豫的向我伸出援手。我并不是想让你对我负责，让你不顾自身感受，把时间和耐心全部倾注到我身上。我不是只想跟你道歉，我想要弥补所有的这些，或许...我们之间可以建立一些别的什么？”

Iker极力掩饰着自己的表情，有些不安地来回换脚。

Sergio斟酌着Iker的话，没有马上回答他。他把桌面简单收拾了一下，为两人倒好咖啡。他不是故意这么残忍地晾着他，他真的需要考虑一下自己应该说些什么。无论他的答复如何，这都会影响到他们之间的关系。

他把牛奶从冰箱里拿出来，放在桌子上，最后才转过头来看向Iker——他看起来简直紧张得要命。尽管Iker总是能很好的控制自己的情绪，但如果当情况的糟糕程度超出他的预料后，他会脸色变得苍白，这使散布的雀斑更加明显。当等待Sergio回答的时候，他就是这样的。

_“噢...我的队长。”_

\------

时间总会见证一切。

有时候Sergio会很沮丧，然后会在额外的训练中发泄出来。Iker也学会了这么做，结果出乎意料的好。

他们也不再收到那么多心理咨询的卡片，球队的其他成员都很为此高兴。Iker不得不承认，在他为David和自己的未来而伤神时，错过了很多。

那些伤痛仍然在那里，他知道的。它会反复发作，就像潮水的涨退。它不是一个愈合的伤口，但再过一段时间，它会成为一个疤痕，他毫不怀疑这会发生。每当他醒来，看着Sergio熟睡中柔软的脸庞，或者当Sergio把他拉近的时候，他会明显感觉自己的心在颤抖。

他爱他。毫无来自创伤的本能抗拒反应，就只是，这感觉对了。像是一块丢失许久的拼图碎片，经历了这么长时间后，终于找到，成为一副完整的拼图。尽管Sergio从背后抱住他时Iker总是沉默着，但他知道他是被爱着的。

他竭力向他表明，爱是相互的。

即使他还没有让他完全标记自己，发情期也迟迟未来。

他很是担心，为此去医生那里做了检查。他们向他保证一切正常，说明在经历了精神和身体上的创伤后，只是推迟了一些日子而已。他沉思片刻，最后决定什么也不对其他人说。

尤其这是在欧洲杯决赛前夕。

“准备好了吗，队长？”

Iker抬起头，嘴角向上翘起，露出一个笑容。

“是的，当然了。”

Sergio咧嘴一笑，伸出一只手。

“好极了，我们走吧？”

\------

Iker带领球队走上颁奖台，被用红色和黄色彩带装饰的奖杯宣示着他们是这场比赛最终的胜利者。他的眼眶有些湿润，他们赢了，所有的一切都是值得的。尽管开局不是那么顺利，但他们还是拿下了比赛，向所有人证明西班牙队是一支强队，是一股不可忽视的力量。

Iker继续向前走，尽量将注意力放在奖杯上，以防自己绷不住，扑向穿着白色球衣的Alpha伴侣身上。他想去找Sese，但是他必须得把这个想法强压下去。他感到皮肤下面有点痒痒的，而且他知道自己的脸一定红透了。他的信息素仍然带着汗水和球场草地的沥青的气味，但是根据经验，不久之后他的信息素气味就会变得辛辣而甜蜜，将他的伴侣吸引过来。

他既想笑又想哭，在所有可能的时间内，他的发情期恰好出现在他享受赢取欧洲杯胜利的时候。他已经不觉得什么了，甚至认为应该是这样的，毕竟讽刺是组成他生活的最重要的部分。然而他不能生气，就算他知道他不得不缩短庆祝夺冠活动的时间。

信息素不受控散发得很快，他不得不开始向球员通道走去，扯一些简短的回答将拦住他的记者糊弄过去。他不想表现得这么没礼貌，但是他的胃已经开始抽痛，提醒着热潮越来越近了。他需要离开球场，即使是去更衣室。

“队长，到底怎么...我的天。”

Sergio深吸一口气，瞳孔收缩，那里的理智很快被伴侣发情期所散发的信息素气味吞噬殆尽。

Iker回头看着他们身后仍在进行的庆祝活动，有些挣扎。他们会错过这一切的。Sergio会错过这一切的。

“Sese，_Nene_，我——”

一个灼热而饥渴难耐的吻打断了Iker的话，给了他自上场以来他一直渴求的东西。他紧紧抓住他的Alpha伴侣，中断了这个吻，他们需要一个更私密的地方。

他们来到一个相对安全的地方，Sergio没有丝毫的犹豫而Iker也没有推开他。他喜欢这种粗暴的结合，喜欢Sergio撕裂他时在他身上留下的咬痕与抓痕。

Iker后来才回忆起当Sergio咬在他侧颈时他几乎疼得喊出声，Sergio回应着他，任由Iker在自己身上也留下断断续续的抓痕。Iker需要这样，也想要这样，让Sergio彻底标记他，完完全全占有他。

在这之后，Iker累得闭上眼睛，Sergio轻轻在他额头上留下一吻。

“我爱你，你知道的。”Iker说。

Sergio亲吻了一下Iker脖子上的新咬痕，温柔地笑了笑。

“我永远都不会怀疑你爱我犹如我爱你的，永远都不，队长。”

END


End file.
